Warrior in Turmoil
by twirltheflag
Summary: I'M BASING OFF OF THE MOVIES CAUSE THEIR COOL. Lovise Helland, a Warrior-in-training at Heltinner Acadamy for Witches, thinks that she knows what she wants out of life and is sure nothing will stand in her way. A Durmstrang boy changes everything. OC/OC.


Info and Part 1

Name: Lovise Helland

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Shoulder blade-length, blond hair. Ice blue eyes. Pale skin. Plump lips. Fit body.

School of Witchcraft: The Heltinner Academy for Witches located on Galdhøpiggen, the highest mountain in Norway

School year: 6th year/ 11th grade/ Junior

Personality: Calm, cool and collect. Not easily shaken up. Strong, Determined. Knows what she wants and always gets her way. Never half-asses anything. To the rest of the world, she's a statue and impossible to talk to, hence why she doesn't have a lot of Muggle friends. However, when it comes to Heltinner, she is the most popular girl around.

History: Raised by her mother, a Graduate and Valedictorian of Heltinner. Lovise is looking to follow in her mothers footsteps; she has the best grades and she trains her ass off. Has been attending Heltinner since 1st year/6th grade. Has been traveling with the upper class men since 4th year/9th grade/Freshman year. She is to be featured in the approaching competition with Durmstrang.

School History: Started in 1300. A magic academy limited to girls. The goal of the school is to turn women into warriors as well as witches. The main point of the school is to prove that witches can do anything wizards can do. In short, it's a feminist school. School also specializes in animal communications and studies. The high school students (4th years – 7th years/9th grade – 12th grade/Freshman year – Senior year) travel to a different magic school every year to compete in Quiditch, Duels (magic and physical), Academics, etc. The school has, recently, challenged Durmstrang and Durmstrang has accepted the challenge. The Heltinner girls have traveled from their Norwegien home and are about to arrive at Durmstrang.

And now we begin…

…

Durmstrang Institute.

Famed for the Dark Arts, Viktor Krum, and breading the largest amount of testosterone in the world.

Yet, I was unimpressed, as were my peers and High Mistress, Disa Steen,

Mistress Steen and I stared, coldly, at the school. We were mounted on the back of our giant Euroasian Wolf friends; the wolves have been assisting Heltinner for generations. They carried us over the land to our challenging school, as they did for us every year.

Head Mistress Steen looked at me trying to read my face that no one could ever interpret.

"You will be magnificent, kriger."

I narrowed my eyes at the old Durmstrang castle and said, "We will all be magnificent, lærer, as is our duty. We must pave the road for the women of the future."

"The lead the way, geniale. Where ever you go, they will follow."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I kicked my friendly wolf in the side and sent her into a high speed run. How I enjoyed the feeling of the speed on my face, the wind in my hair, the sea scent in my nose. I closed my eyes and steered the wolf blindly, enjoying this brief moment that reminded me of my freedom and my ambitions.

Finally, I was in front of the school giant courtyard doors, with my peers behind me and my High Mistress at my side.

The old copper doors creaked open and our wolf pack padded into the courtyard. It was painstakingly obvious that this castle was older than Heltinner; any stone that was not covered in ivy was, clearly, scuffed, dirtied and crumbling. All of the Durmstrang professors lined up to greet us and they made sure that High Master Igor Karkaroff was in the middle. It seemed like the students had nothing better to do than witness our arrival; every window on every floor was crowd with curious faces.

We halted our wolf pack about three meters away from the line of professors. Mistress Steen dismounted from her wolf and stepped forward. I waited three beats, as I was taught to do, before giving the order to dismount. We jumped from our wolves in perfect unison. With that, I lead the group to where Mistress Steen was standing. I stood to her right and my peers filed in behind me, forming a triangle. I was the tip of the triangle and all the other students crowded in by grade. The 7th years were right behind me and the 4th years were in the very back.

High Mast Karkaroff broke the line and walked to the middle of the gap between our groups. Mistress Steen did the same and met Karkaroff in the middle. All of us knew of the feud that had been going on between these two since the beginning of time, so we understood why they both wore fake smiles as they, halfheartedly, embraced one another in greeting.

"Disa."

"Igor. Has it really been a decade?"

"It is hard to believe. I don't remember those bags being under your eyes."

Mistress Steen pretended to laugh like it was a joke before saying, "I'm not the only one whose changed." With that, she patted him on his enlarged stomach.

He copied her laughter perfectly before turning his cold gaze to me. "So, this must be the new gem of Heltinner."

Mistress Steen turned to me, proud. "Lovise Helland. My best student and your worst nightmare."

As Karkaroff chuckled, I lowered myself down onto one knee, rested my crossed arms on that knee, and bowed my head into my arms. This was Heltinner typical polite greeting.

Karkaroff chuckled again before saying, "Rise, child."

I did so before bending at the waist and bowing to him.

Karkaroff turned back to Mistress Steen and said, "Well, there'll be plenty of time to talk later. For now let's get your… girls… settled in." He, subtly, snarled the word "girls".

"Yes, of course. Students, please follow High Master Karkaroff." Mistress Steen turned back to me and said, "Would you mind setting up camp and getting the wolves on their way?"

I shook my head before, turning on my heel and walking back up to my wolf.

I jumped onto the wolf's back and whistled in such a high pitch that only the wolves could hear it. It got their attention and they followed me and my wolf. We road outside of the castle walls and stopped in the field just to the north of the castle.

I jumped off my wolf, untied the pack from her back and turned to her. As is custom, I pressed my forehead to my wolf's forehead, silently thanking her and her pack for traveling with us. She returned the thanks with a hope of safety. With that, she howled, signaling to that pack that they were leaving. And in a gust of wind, they were gone.

I undid my pack and released the 100 sq ft cotton tarp and spread it out on the grass.

I slipped my Unicorn Tail wand from my belt holster and cast the spell that rose the tarp up into tent form. I know that, from the outside, the tent look to small for 80+ teenage girls, but, as per usual, magic make things bigger on the inside.

With camp being all set up, and walked back to the castle, enjoying the crisp weather.

Once I was inside the wall, I started making my way towards the great hall when I stopped.

I closed my eyes.

I felt that I was being watched.

And I didn't like it.

In no time at all, I whipped around, slipping my bow from my shoulder and setting an around on the string. I pulled the thread back and point the arrow upwards, towards one of the castle towers.

About five male heads ducked away from the window out of fear.

But one face stayed behind.

A face of a boy, about 17 years old, with shoulder-length, blond hair. His face was very broad and his smirk was amused.

He noticed me staring at him in confusion and nodded, giving me a mocking solute.

That made me relax, as he was, clearly, to conceited to be threatening. I put the arrow back in my quiver and slipped my bow back on my shoulder.

I turned on my heels and started back towards the great hall after giving this boy another look.

**kriger - warrior**

**lærer - Teacher**

**geniale - genious  
><strong>


End file.
